


Annoying

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Only If They Annoy The Ever Loving Shit Out Of Him, Demon Dean Can't Hurt Kids, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Only Then, Which Pisses Him Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted a quiet day at the park. Of course he doesn't get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deanmon Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78929) by SuperWhoLock the Comic. 



> Inspired by a little headcanon on Deanmon I came across over on Tumblr.
> 
> This is based on how I believe Dean's head works as a demon.

Few things annoyed Dean Winchester. Wait, scratch that. Few things _used_ to annoy Dean Winchester. Now everything just pissed him off.

Take the little girl who was getting harassed by other kids near him. That certainly annoyed the shit out of him. It disturbed his day and ruined what peace he'd actually finally decided to dig out for himself. Talk about a let down.

When she started crying into her hands with loud, hitching sobs, he finally stood up and stomped over.

"Hey!" He growled, eyes going black. The kids froze, stock still like statues, staring at him in horror, fear, or both and then some. "Go the hell away before I kill you! You're noise pollution."

Without more incentive, the kids ran off like a hellhound was at their heels. Coulda fooled him, really.

The child snivled, lifting her head a little, looking around with big, terrified eyes. Still crying, she lifted her head more, giving a more thorough glance. Then she reached into the pocket on her dress and pulled out a little packet of tissues and began to blow her nose with a few, sniffling and weeping the whole time she tried to dry her face with another clean one.

Dean turned to leave, maybe go back to the bench he'd been at, but he was stopped by a hold on his jeans. He looked down at the girl who didn't even pass his thigh, eyebrow raised and eyes their usual green again.

She sniffled, dropping her hand from his pant leg. "Thank you, Mister." She murmured weakly, giving a watery smile. Couldn't have been older than six or seven, Dean guessed.

He shrugged, stepping away. "Whatever."

If she then went and sat with Dean until her older brother showed up with ice-cream, a little stream of words and questions and annoyance, he couldn't do anything about it. The demon couldn't attack kids. Scare them, yes, but not harm them.

And Dean did try to scare her off. Multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Little funfact: originally this was written where my OC Lucy came up and asked him about where her brother was. When Dean said he didn't know, she decided to stick by his side anyway until her brother showed up. He thought her really annoying but kept answering every question she threw at him.


End file.
